


故事，大纲共五则。

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Kudos: 3





	故事，大纲共五则。

第一则。  
总裁攻和炸毛受，大纲，甜的。   
1   
“再给我一周宽限时间吧，我下周就交房租，拜托拜托。”   
“不行，今天就给我搬出去。”   
房东砰的一声关上门，一点商量的余地都没有，受鼻尖差点被门板给撞了，他摸摸鼻尖啧了一声，无奈的回了租的房子里。   
受今年二十，是八十八线小歌手，唯一的爱好就是唱歌，希望有一天能站在舞台上唱自己喜欢的东西，他长的极漂亮，碎刘海下藏着一双大眼睛，歌唱的也好听，自己还会写词，按理来说应该火的，可是他不愿意妥协蹭热度抱大腿，也不愿陪酒找金主靠山，所以没人愿意捧他就只好生活在八十八线之外。   
他已经穷的没钱交房租，房东天天赶他，他坐在地毯上把新歌的词写好后吃了碗泡面决定出门再去买点东西吃。   
攻今年二十七，从国外留学回来就一直在家里公司工作，长的一表人材，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，他从小就没怎么见过父亲，只是母亲一直陪着，后来母亲身体不好，他工作忙没时间陪，结果前段时间生病去世了。这件事对他打击很大，父亲并没有因此回家，似乎也有了另外的打算。他精神世界逐渐崩塌，要么一个人住在公司，要么就没日没夜的工作，母亲去世后他不想一个人住空荡荡的大别墅，于是在一周之后处理好公司业务，在网上找了个小房子租了一年，他想调整心情也想放纵自己，不让自己活的那么辛苦，结果就租到了受的房子。   
因为受几个月没交房租了又赖着不走，所以房东直接让攻搬进来住了，攻不知道这里有人住，只是看小房子还挺温馨，很干净也很整洁，蛮舒服的。   
他收拾好东西，看见地毯上扔着一根笔和几张歌词，他看了一会儿就整理好放在桌子上去洗澡了。   
受并没有搬出去的打算，他不是无赖，只是实在没办法不想睡桥洞，房东阿姨人挺好的，典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，他想再宽限一周没什么问题，于是买了点食材回家。他回来后把东西放在厨房，总觉得房间里有些许陌生的味道，他环顾四周并没有什么太大变化，心想着或许是房东来看他有没有收拾东西吧。   
受昨晚一直在写歌，困意渐浓，煮了个汤想着喝完再去睡一会儿。   
他开了火放好食材去上厕所，他站在马桶前，拉开拉链，浑身放松。   
……   
“啊————卧槽！！！！！”   
受刚开始尿忽然发现身旁的浴缸里居然躺着一个人，而浴缸里的人看到他后也诧异的盯着他，随后居然从浴缸里站了起来。   
攻浑身赤裸，一丝不挂，他最近因为母亲和公司的事十分疲惫，空余时间基本都在睡觉，发呆，喝酒，他睡眼惺忪，实在是经不起一惊一乍，大脑也不想过多思考了，他只想放空。没想到刚搬过来第一天正准备舒舒服服放松神经时就遇到了这样的事。   
他刚刚喝了点酒，躺在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，没想到一睁开眼睛就看见一个小朋友正背对着自己上厕所。   
他目光慵懒的盯着受的背影，细长的腰看了几秒，觉得不管他是什么人都有必要告诉他自己还在这里洗澡不想被打扰，于是他就这么从浴缸里站起来了。   
受还在惊恐之中，他长大嘴巴看着攻，目光不受控制的在他身上来回扫射，完美线条的身材，腹肌，好看英俊的脸庞，被水完全浸湿拢起的刘海，半眯着的双眼，似乎只是因为被打扰而微微蹙起的眉毛。   
以及他两腿之间完全暴露看起来尺寸十分可观的某种不可描述的东西。   
看到这里受在惊讶之中还下意识的吞了下口水。   
谁也没想到，两个人第一次见面居然是在厕所里，一个全身赤裸，一个手上还握着自己的那个，就这样毫无保留的相遇了。   
受看了他几秒：“啊啊啊啊啊变态啊！！你是谁！！怎么在我家里洗澡！！！”   
攻光着身子淡定的从浴缸里从出来拿毛巾擦身子，随后指了指他说：“你好像尿到裤子上了。”   
2   
攻的气质一看就是有钱的主，从头到尾都极其淡定，反而受疯狂炸毛，脸和耳根子都红透了。   
房东来了后对着攻又是道歉又是赔不是，攻摆了摆手说，没什么关系，两个人住也没事，只要他不打扰我，下次不要在我洗澡时进来，进来也不要看着我吞口水就没关系。   
受红着脸说：“你放屁！！我没有！！！”   
攻没看他，只是问房东：“还需要交房租或者物业费吗，我一次性交好，以免你再来找。”   
房东说 ：“不用不用，够了真的够了。”   
两个人完全忽视受的存在，受气呼呼的说：“为什么没有人问问我的意见，我不同意啊，我要一个人住，我都一个人住了这么久了，两个人不习惯的！！！”   
房东冷漠的说：“那你搬出去住。”   
受：“我出去要睡桥洞吗，我下个月就给你房租好不好，我一定交齐，你把他的钱退回去，我不要搬走。”   
房东浅浅叹了口气对他说，唉，人家交了一年的，物业费都一起交了，不然你就去睡桥洞吧。   
受气的直跺脚。   
等房东走了，受去找攻约法三章，毫不客气的说：喂，新来的，这里是我家，你来了就要约法三章。   
攻看了他一眼哦了一声，点点头就转身回房间了。   
攻来这里住本来就是想一个人清静清静来放空身体和大脑，没想到自己居然失误找了个这么炸毛的人，他不想过多纠缠，面无表情的回房间喝酒去了。   
受站在他身后大声说，房间里酒味太大了！！我家里不许喝酒！！！   
攻不理他，受就一直敲门，一直在门口讲话，讲的攻想睡睡不着，想喝酒也喝不下去，他有点烦，就开门出来说：“诶，现在这里是我家了，你要是不想在这儿就去睡桥洞吧，搂着野狗一起睡。”   
受不知道为什么联想了一下月黑风高阴冷潮湿还被野狗围攻的画面，他不禁一抖，虽然满肚子闷气但也只好暂时妥协。   
受：“哼，不走就算了，但是在我家不许喝酒！！”   
攻淡淡地说：“现在是我家了。”   
受：“你这个人怎么这么不讲理啊，我在这里住了两年了！”   
攻半眯着眼睛看他，举起瓶子咕咚咕咚喝了几口酒，慵懒的笑笑说：“你还有什么事吗？”   
受瞪着他说，我一定会有钱交房租把你赶出去的，还有，不许喝酒！！！！！   
大概是被他说的烦了，攻一直柔和的表情忽然冷下来，那双眼睛也露出一丝锋利，受看着他这样不知为何背后一凉，他退后半步看着攻说，你要干嘛。   
攻挑衅般的又喝了口酒，接着抬手把受一把搂进怀里，他勒着受的脖子紧紧压在自己胸口，接着低头亲了上去，攻的嘴唇冰冰凉凉，抵着受的嘴唇，他单手捏着受的下巴迫使他嘴巴微微张开，把那口酒缓缓的用舌尖推进了受的口腔里。   
嘴唇是凉的，酒却是温热的，受被他勒的浑身动弹不得，在他怀里喝了一大口酒。   
那触感太过微妙，他明明不喜欢酒的味道，甚至还有些讨厌，可是那一刻仿佛被控制一般任由攻舌头在他嘴里乱搅，直到他不得已彻底把酒吞进肚子里。   
受反应过来用尽全身力气从他怀里挣脱出来，他气的想要骂脏话，攻却得逞的笑笑。   
攻说：“现在你也喝了，总不能再管我了吧。”   
受抹了抹嘴角对他吼道：“神经病啊！！！”   
3   
受现在的日常，除了每天练吉他写歌意外事件又多了几件事，努力克制自己的脾气，学会和攻和平共处，时刻提醒自己反抗的结果就是去和野狗睡桥洞。   
可是攻根本不把他放在眼里，也一点都不听他的话，每天都拎着酒瓶喝很多的酒，喝的微醉就开始到处睡觉，有时候在自己房间里，有时候在客厅。   
他睡在客厅，一半身子在沙发上挂着，一半在地毯上，修长的双腿总要摆一个十分奇怪的姿势，当然有时候也在客厅，甚至有一天早上受开门的时候发现攻就睡在自己的门口，他推开门的一瞬间差点一脚就踩在他的头上。   
受觉得自己的心脏可禁不起这样的’惊喜’，有必要和攻来一个正经会谈，于是在今天早上他很早就起来去找攻，他站在攻的门口敲了敲门，等了好一会儿攻菜过来开门。   
受看着他那张憔悴却又好看的脸忽然忘了说什么了，两个人面面相觑好一会儿，还是攻主动开了口。   
攻说：“我饿了，我要吃饭。”   
攻最近都没吃什么东西，除了喝酒就是睡觉，他发现只有喝酒和睡觉的时候才能强迫自己不去想去世的母亲，不去想自己那些孤独的时刻，也不用规划未来，他什么都不用想，只要迷迷糊糊的睡觉就可以了。   
但是饿了还是要吃东西的，攻绕过受走到厨房的冰箱前，打开，在里面翻了翻拿出两片面包叼在嘴里，又拿出一瓶牛奶。   
受跟过来无奈的说：“这些都是我买的诶。”   
攻把面包吃完后咕咚咕咚喝着牛奶，就跟他平时喝酒那样，他从兜里拿出一张卡递给受，受没接，他说我不是这个意思，我现在有必要跟你说，你已经严重影响我的生活了。   
攻又拿出一片面包吃，他肚子真的好饿，不吃东西还好，一吃东西才发现他真的好久没吃饭了，他一边吃一边听受碎碎念，然后又喝了口牛奶。   
受气呼呼的说：“你不仅影响了我的生活，而且占了我的领地，让我非常不爽。”   
攻半睁的眼睛稍稍睁大一些，他挑起嘴角笑了一下说：“你是小狗吗，在这儿留下什么痕迹了吗？”   
攻说完目光还向下滑，看向他的裤子。   
受觉得攻也太无赖了，他凶巴巴的说，喂，你看什么看，你这个人不要给我乱讲。   
受实在想不明白他这个人到底是干什么的，是老天派来整他的吗，每天什么也不做就是喝酒，难道是失恋了，可是他这个人看起来又帅又有钱，大概是性格太差或者严重酗酒才被甩的吧，受在心里给他安排好戏份开始胡思乱想。   
受见他还在吃面包，一把抢过来说：“我的面包诶，这也是我的厨房。”   
攻的嘴角还挂着面包渣，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，浓密的睫毛垂落下来，一点点靠近受。他向前走一步，受就退后一步，直到受靠在墙上无路可退。   
受看着他知道他这人会不按套路出牌，下意识的缩起脖子向后躲，但还是被攻搂进怀里了。   
攻身上带着淡淡的酒味，他伸手捏着受的肩膀，凑过去，低着头，越靠越近，直到攻冰凉的嘴唇在他脖子后面轻轻碰了一下。   
尽管动作像羽毛那么轻，和他后颈接触的时间也只有短短一秒钟而已，但是他还是感觉自己脖子后方那一小块软肉上像留下了滚烫的烙印一般。   
嘴唇是凉的，碰到的瞬间有些酥麻，受像被定住似的站在那里，脖子后面的电流从身体表层缓缓流过，从后劲流入血液，灌入心脏。   
攻看着他的脸，轻轻偏着头，淡淡地说。   
“现在我也占领地盘，你是我的了。”   
4   
受一瞬间脖子和脸都红透了，手脚都不知道要怎么放，等攻走了之后才反应过来，他跟着攻屁后走，边走边嚷嚷说：“你给我说清楚，什么意思，什么是你的。”   
攻走到房间门口才停下脚步，慢悠悠的说：“啊，我的意思就是，你以后要给我做饭喂饱我，用来支付你的房租，不然我就赶你出去。”   
受手里紧紧攥着刚才那张卡，心想，就知道攻不是什么好人，他刚刚就不应该自作多情的胡思乱想。   
受撅着嘴哼唧道：“你这个人怎么这样啊。”   
攻：“还有个更好的办法来支付。”   
受：“什么？”   
攻：“你跟我睡觉啊，这一年的房租就一笔勾销。”   
受听完他这话好一会儿才缓过来，他瞪着眼睛看攻，攻只是坏笑望着他。   
受：“你这个人怎么老是耍流氓！！！”气死我了！！！   
受回到房间后还在生气，可是到了晚上肚子就咕噜噜的响了，他忍不住去看桌子上那张攻塞给他的卡，他好久没有吃顿好的了，他盯着那张卡好一会儿决定暂且投降。算了，本来也是人家交房租，做饭就做饭吧，要是没有攻的话，说不定他真的去睡桥洞了。   
于是受去找攻，叫他一起出门买菜做饭吃。   
攻还在房间里喝酒，他抱着酒瓶就像小朋友抱着奶瓶似的，受无奈的抱着胳膊叫他一起出门，攻摇摇头说，我不想出门，不想吃饭，我要喝酒。   
攻不知道是不是喝醉的原因，还躺在地上打滚撒娇。   
受没办法，只好拖着他起来，再去衣柜里给他翻衣服穿，攻还没醒酒，坐不稳就靠在他身上撒娇，喝光的酒瓶往地上一扔就靠着受来回蹭，还要抱着他的腰，受无奈，只好帮他脱了衣服换上，他推开攻的脑袋说，裤子不会也要我给你换吧。   
攻点了点头，嗯，要。   
受：......   
靠，都多大的人了，虽然长的嫩了点吧，但也是二十六七了，撒起娇来没完没了，受心想既然拿了人家的钱，照顾一下也是应该的吧，于是帮他脱了短裤......刚脱完目光就忍不住乱飘，飘到他两腿之间时下意识停留了一秒。   
攻：诶，你在看什么？   
受：咳咳，咳，没，什么也没看好不好！快点把裤子穿好！！！   
两个人终于出门，受开车带他去商场，半路上攻说想去吃火锅就临时决定去吃火锅了，攻还要喝酒，受害怕他在外面又闹又撒娇，死活也不同意，倒是给他买了一瓶牛奶，跟他说，好好喝奶醒酒，今天都不许喝了。   
攻意外的听话，没喝酒就乖乖喝奶吃肉。   
两个人吃完火锅受就带他去了附近观景台看星星，两个人并肩坐在星空下，受对他说，听说今晚有流星呢。   
攻没说话，就这么坐在他身边，受很认真的仰头看天，本来是不抱着希望的，没想到真的看见流星从面前划过。   
受立刻双手合十闭着眼睛许愿，他的愿望很简单，希望可以好好唱歌，有一天可以开一场自己的演唱会。   
他对攻说，本来我是有机会的，可是用自己的肉体换前途这种事吧，我一时半会还不能接受，所以就变成现在这样了。受还絮絮叨叨的和他说了很多，说着说着就感觉攻靠在自己肩膀上了。   
受不知道他什么意思，这个动作搞的他很紧张，他小心翼翼的问，你许什么愿望了，唔，不想说也没关系，那你为什么每天都喝酒，是失恋了吗，还是......   
受转过头看，发现攻闭着眼睛，靠在自己的肩膀上乖乖的睡着了。   
5   
攻就这样安慰的睡着，受低着头默默的写歌，直到天快亮了，两个人才开车回家。   
一回到房间受倒头就睡着了，这一觉睡的格外舒服，大概因为昨天吃了顿好的，又和攻去看星星许愿，又思如泉涌的写了歌心情不错，所以一觉睡到中午，当他终于睡饱迷迷糊糊从被窝里爬出来去上厕所时，刚一下床就踩到什么东西差点滑倒。   
受吓的立刻清醒，他低头一看，居然是攻抱着自己的小被子躺在这里，他立刻回忆一下昨晚发生了什么，但好在记忆中什么都没有，只是天蒙蒙亮时回来倒头就睡。   
他伸出脚尖碰了碰攻，这货不是喝酒喝多死掉了吧，他碰了两下攻没动，受又哆哆嗦嗦大力踢了他一脚，没想到攻骨碌碌滚到旁边去了，他整个人都缩起来，手里还搂着自己的小被子。   
受赶紧蹲下来叫他，发现没反应，于是伸手摸了摸他的额头，发现是发烧生病了。   
受把攻抱到床上，给他倒水喂药，一直在床边陪着他。   
攻因为昨晚一直吹风，最近又喝了太多酒，回来就生病了，他脑子昏昏沉沉一直做梦，受一直守着他，中间去攻的房间给他拿枕头和被子，路过他的酒柜时发现里面有一个本子，受知道乱看别人的东西不好，可是他太想知道攻究竟为什么这样了，于是偷偷看了他的日记。   
本子里是攻给妈妈写的信，小时候和以前有困难都是妈妈陪着，从来没有父亲的身影，后来妈妈去世了父亲反而立刻要组建新的家庭，攻本来想着可以好好管理公司让母亲过上舒适的晚年生活，向父亲证明自己可以，可是现在他受到这么大打击后什么也不想做了。公司也不想管了，连活下去都觉得很困难。   
受看到这些后才知道他为什么这样，很行疼他。   
在攻生病的时候受一直照顾他，等他病好了，受决定帮他戒酒，不能让他再像现在这样了。   
可是攻的病刚好就要喝酒，他不愿意清醒，仿佛清醒就意味着他要面对一切，要想起他失去的一切。   
攻想喝酒时才发现受把他的酒都扔了，受跟他说，以后都不可以喝酒了，想喝有牛奶。攻没什么表情，只是让受把他的酒还给他，受只是摇摇头说没有。   
攻和他在一起住了这么久似乎是第一次真的生气了，态度和语气都冷冰冰的，他在门口穿鞋要出去买，受就在门口拦着不同意。   
受说：“我知道你妈妈的事情了，但是你知道，这样下去不是办法的，我可以帮你，也可以陪着你，你不可以再喝酒了…...”   
没等受说完，攻目光有些凌厉的看着他，伸手捏住了他的嘴巴，受的嘴巴被捏的嘟起来，他唔了一声，有点委屈的说，痛.....   
但攻好像真的很生气，他直接把受推在墙上，膝盖顶在他两腿之间，盯着他的眼睛问：“你为什么管我。”   
攻说：“你凭什么管我，你是不是以为我真的不敢把你怎么样？”   
受心想，自己明明是为了他好，却要被这样对待，他十分委屈的说：“你不可以一直这样，你总有一天要回到现实里。”   
攻说：“我不用你管，你让我出去。”   
他甩开受要开门，可受紧紧抓着他的袖口不松手。   
受抿着下唇说：“我就要管你，我不同意你喝酒。”   
攻冷笑一声说：“呵呵，管我，连我爸都不管我你还要管我，你敢对你说的话负责任吗？”   
受看他这样有点怕，但还是看着他坚定的点了点头。   
攻说：“你真的敢吗，你们都是不负责任的人，你敢说你对我负责吗？”   
受比他矮了一点，后背就抵在门上，他被攻几乎圈在怀里，看着攻渐渐红了眼眶，受鼓起勇气说，我当然敢负责任，我会一直陪着你。   
攻直直的看着他，那双眼睛仿佛要把他看穿，看他到底什么目的，到底要骗自己到什么时候，看他怎么就能这么这么信誓旦旦的说出这种话，可受的目光那么真诚，一点破绽都没有。   
那一瞬间，攻的心脏似乎被什么柔软的东西击中了。   
他看着受，受也看着他。   
他忽然把受抱进怀里低头吻了上去。   
6   
攻眼眶红红的，开始抱着受吻的很凶，受也疯狂挣扎着，攻把他按在门上，仿佛身上所有的力气和情感都聚集在吻着他的嘴巴上，但是渐渐的他的吻变得温柔起来，他抚摸着受的脸，一点一点啄着他的嘴亲吻，受也不再反抗，浅浅的回应他。   
受心里有点酸酸的，他知道攻很难过，他很想拯救他，想给他的世界里一点点光，可是他不知道要怎么做才能被攻接受。   
两个人从门口拥吻着走进卧室，攻两只手摸着他的腰，钻入他衣服里，攻在他身上问他，你会对我负责吗？   
受看着他点点头说，好啊，我不怕，我愿意一直负责。   
受在这张床上拯救了他的灵魂。   
攻慢慢开始接受现实，戒酒，两个人在一起生活，受写歌给他听给他唱，攻问他为什么不和公司签约，受就很失落的讲，之前是有机会的，但是要他陪酒还陪睡，他笑着说，暂时还不想出卖肉体。   
攻很粘人，每天都要缠着他给自己弹吉他唱歌，两个人在一起后生活变得十分甜蜜，攻对他说，感谢你陪着我让我走出来。受也说，那我感谢你帮我交房租不让我跟野狗睡桥洞吧。   
攻本来是打算住很久的，可是现在回归正常生活他就不得不去公司工作了。   
受每天在家里，攻就去公司，偶尔会回来很晚，不知道为什么他忽然变得特别忙，好在不管多晚都会回家，也会跟受互相拯救灵魂。   
后来有一天某个公司找到受愿意帮他包装签约，他特别高兴，那天攻回来的很早，两个人喝了一点儿酒，受就说，你以前喝醉了总是撒娇耍流氓，攻抱着他接吻说，不喝醉也可以耍流氓吧。   
后来受有了粉丝，终于火了，两个人都变得越来越忙，偶尔受也会怀念当初和攻打打闹闹简简单单的日子。   
两个人见面的时间越来越少，受也成了歌手，在准备他的第一个个人演唱会，他很开心的和攻分享这件事，但是攻说最近会很忙，不一定会去。   
到了演唱会这天，受发现攻真的没有来，他十分难过也很失落，以前他一直以为自己想成为歌手想站在舞台上只是为了实现自己的梦想，可是后来遇到了攻，他便希望能证明给他看，自己有多么好，多么值得他喜欢。   
他很希望攻能见证自己这样的时刻。   
结果演唱会刚结束，两个人在一起的消息就被爆了出来，他回到家后发现攻出差还没有回来，电话也被疯狂骚扰，他知道这个时候他必须要在事业梦想和攻之间做一个决定，他也知道公司是不允许谈恋爱的。   
受把自己关在家里一天一夜，最后终于做了决定，在梦想和来之不易的前程里他选择了攻，他想，如果公司不同意，他可以放弃一切。 

第二天他做好一切心理准备，也接受了一切结果，他去找公司高层谈话，他去了会议室对着人说了自己的想法。   
他说，虽然这一切，机遇，荣誉，金钱对我来说都很重要，也是我的梦想，但是我觉得我男朋友是更重要的人，如果做决定，我绝对不会放弃他。   
结果对面的人转过身来，居然是攻。   
攻最近一直在忙，就是在和公司谈收购的事。攻转过来笑着说，没想到有一天还能亲耳听到你的告白，公司确实不允许谈恋爱，和别人谈恋爱不可以，但是跟总裁是可以的。   
攻说：而且那天晚上你的演唱会我去听了，只不过坐在山顶，我很喜欢，喜欢你的歌也很喜欢你。我打算跟你签约一生，怎么样，把你的一切都给我好不好。   
受听了还挺不好意思的，以为攻只是跟他告白，说他说情话还这么官方这么认真啊，没想到攻真的要他签约，他走过去签字，签完后还很不好意思地说好啊，答应你了。   
结果攻给他看，签字的是结婚申请书，签完字拿出一枚戒指给他。   
攻单膝下跪捏着那枚钻戒说：这一辈子都给我吧。   
“好。” 

第二则。  
《梦靥／造梦人》   
俞晚逸x柳枝   
傲娇冷漠年下攻x长发美人哥哥诱受 

“弟弟，你有没有想过，这所发生的一切不过是你的梦境呢？”   
1  
一推开门，俞晚逸就闻到了扑面而来参杂着奶香的沐浴露味道，他微微蹙眉，刚走了两步，就险些被脚下的灰色短裤绊了个跟头。   
他拧着眉头低头看下去，从门口开始，地板上先是扔着一条短裤，然后是粉色的三角蕾丝边内裤，再往前是一件宽松的墨绿色外套，然后是宽松的白色T恤，到了浴室门口，丢着一双奶白色的中筒带着一条黑边的袜子。   
俞晚逸不知怎么的，看到这一排零散的衣物居然能联想出柳枝从进了门口就开始脱衣服的画面，而且是先脱了短裤，就开始脱内裤，然后光屁股脱外套，脱T恤，最后全裸着只穿一双袜子，走到浴室门口，才把袜子脱下来。   
洗澡的时候居然最先脱内裤，怎么会有人骚成这个样子。   
俞晚逸特别嫌弃的用脚把短裤T恤什么的踢到一边，随后站在浴室门口砰砰的砸了两下门。   
哗啦啦的水流声忽然断了，柳枝拧开门下身只围了一条浴巾站在那，头发还没来得及擦干，湿漉漉的挂着水珠，水珠从发梢滴到凸起的奶白色锁骨上，他用手随便抹了一下，随后将头发拢到耳后，顶着脸上未散去的潮红看着俞晚逸张了张嘴，随后笑着说：“弟弟，你回来啦。”  
俞晚逸刚要开口骂人，柳枝忽然意识到俞晚逸不允许自己这么叫他，于是立刻笑着改口说：“小逸，你回来啦。”  
柳枝瘦的明显的能看出骨头的轮廓，而且整个人白的像是糊了一层珍珠粉，白的透亮，洗完澡后关节上都透着淡淡的粉红色，俞晚逸只扫了他一眼，冷冷的说：“谁允许你来我房间洗澡的，滚出去。”  
被他骂了，柳枝倒也不生气，他特好脾气的笑笑说：“你别生气呀，对不起嘛，我房间的花洒坏了，就过来洗个澡。”  
俞晚逸用鼻子哼了一声，躺到床上看手机，柳枝弯着身子把衣服一件一件的捡起来，俞晚逸余光看着他，他每一次弯腰，都能看见他白嫩的屁股在浴巾下若隐若现，柳枝腿长又细，在他面前晃来晃去，俞晚逸下意识的吞了吞口水，只是觉得心烦。   
柳枝把衣服捡起来抱在怀里，又拿起那条内裤背对着俞晚逸穿上了。   
见俞晚逸不说话，他吐了吐舌头十分歉意的说：“别生气啦，我都说了对不起嘛。”  
俞晚逸瞪了他一眼，转身再多一眼都不想看到他。柳枝轻手轻脚的走出去，帮他关上了门。   
柳枝是俞晚逸后妈的儿子，比他大了三岁，按理来说他应该叫柳枝一声哥哥，但是他从来没叫过，甚至连名字都不叫，最多是叫一声’喂’，大部分时间是根本不和他说话。原因当然很简单，俞晚逸讨厌他。   
俞晚逸很小的时候母亲就去世了，他爸一个人把他带大，上个月突然跟他说，自己打算结婚了，而且对方也有一个儿子跟他年纪差不多，希望他们好好相处。   
俞晚逸的脸瞬间黑了下来。   
这事连商量的余地都没有，不仅是结婚，还要带另一个人住进自己家里，放在谁身上都会不好受。不过俞晚逸今年十八了，暑假过后就去上大学，也用不着总回家，所以他觉得只要那个什么哥哥不来打扰他的生活，他们各过各的，也不是不可以接受。   
他希望对方能识相点。   
但没想到，柳枝居然比想象中还不要脸。   
觉得他不要脸不是因为别的，而是因为他特别粘人，从住进来的第一天起，柳枝就喜欢跟在他身后叫弟弟。   
他爹和后妈两个人刚一结婚就度蜜月去了，剩下他跟柳枝在家，而这个柳枝似乎恨不得二十四小时都要粘着他。   
“弟弟，你会做饭吗，我好饿啊。”  
“弟弟，要不要过来一起打游戏？”  
“弟弟，我刚刚看了恐怖片，晚上能不能跟你一起睡啊。”  
“弟弟……”  
在柳枝一百八十次对他进行精神污染的时候，俞晚逸终于受不住了，他揪着柳枝狠狠的摔在墙上，在他耳边狠狠的砸了一拳。   
而柳枝似乎被他吓到了，一双无辜的大眼睛瞬间盈满泪水，紧抿着下唇问：“弟，弟弟，怎么了？”  
俞晚逸这还是第一次这么近距离这么认真的看他，柳枝长的清秀又漂亮，是那种很清纯的长相，虽然是比他大，但是很明显的看出来眼睛十分清澈，是未经世事的模样，甚至像个小孩子。柳枝头发有点长，挽在耳后，有时候会绑一个小啾啾，被俞晚逸这么一凶，眼睛和鼻尖都红了。   
还没等俞晚逸说话，柳枝低着头认错：“对不起。”  
俞晚逸冷冷的说：“以后不许叫我弟弟。”  
柳枝委屈巴巴的点了点头。从那之后，他倒是真的不敢叫了，好像是怕俞晚逸打他似的。   
但是老实了两三天，柳枝又开始粘着他，跟他后面整天叫小逸。   
俞晚逸选择了冷处理，完全不搭理他，可是柳枝居然也不觉得无趣，还是自顾自的粘着他。俞晚逸实在想不明白，柳枝为什么会这么粘人，他要不要脸啊。   
两个人这么一冷一热的相处了一个月，俞晚逸发现了一个关于柳枝的秘密。   
那天下午他本来是跟朋友约好出去打球，结果朋友临时有事把他鸽了，他只好半路返回，到家之后柳枝没想往常那样凑上来粘着他，房间里一反常态的安静。本来俞晚逸是觉得挺开心的，他回房间打了会儿游戏，发现柳枝还是没有来。   
他觉得有点不对劲，心里想着，柳枝不是出什么意外死在房间里了吧，他死没死俞晚逸倒是不在乎，就是怕到时候臭了味道太难闻，于是他打算去柳枝房间看看他是不是还活着。   
刚走到门口，俞晚逸就听见了从里面传来微弱的喘息声，是那种很软很甜的，夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，俞晚逸第一个反应就是，柳枝居然大白天躲在房间里看片，他嘲讽的用鼻子哼了一声，想进去告诉他小点声，但是刚拧开门把手，他忽然意识到了什么不对。   
已经晚了，他的动作比意识先行了一步，推开了门。 

2  
俞晚逸怎么也没想到，推开门后会看到这样旖旎风光。   
柳枝躺在床上一双细白的大腿大咧咧的分开，正用两根手指在自己细窄的穴道里抽弄，手指插的很深，还伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，那细小诱红的洞口被他用手指撑开一刻不停的进出。而柳枝的脚踝上还挂着一条蕾丝边的三角内裤。   
他在自慰。而且并不是像正常男人那样撸管，俞晚逸皱着眉头，下意识骂了句操。   
柳枝这才看到他站在门口，充满情欲的目光中流出一丝慌乱，但是他手没停，喘了几声含含糊糊的叫了一声俞晚逸的名字，随后双腿一夹射了出来。   
俞晚逸本是还想骂他几句，但是他意识到自己有了反应，于是转身就走砰地一声关上了门。   
柳枝泄了之后躺在床上大口大口地喘着粗气，回过神来才发现刚才是被俞晚逸看见了。   
他平静的躺了一会儿，穿好衣服去敲俞晚逸的门。   
门开了，他脸上的潮红还未完全褪去，柳枝很小声的说：“刚才，对不起呀。”  
俞晚逸看着他，冷冷地说道：“你真不要脸。”  
不知道为什么，被他一骂，柳枝的脸更红了，他把头垂得很低，舔着下唇说：“你别告诉爸妈。”  
告诉什么？柳枝以为他会告诉爸妈他又骚又贱没事就自己在家自慰这件事吗，俞晚逸真想不明白柳枝脑子里都在想些什么，他看着柳枝尖尖的下巴，忽然想起他刚才躺在床上插着后穴叫自己名字的模样，碰的一声关上了门。   
这之后俞晚逸又碰到两次柳枝在家自慰，一次是在客厅地毯上，一次是在书房里。   
俞晚逸倒没觉得他恶心，只是觉得他太淫荡了。   
反正快开学了，到时候他对柳枝眼不见心不烦，就算柳枝撅着屁股在家里自慰他也不会看到了。但是不知道怎么，俞晚逸居然开始频繁的做起春梦，而且里面都是柳枝的脸，这让他十分烦躁不安。   
他总是能梦见柳枝穿着那条蕾丝边内裤在自己面前自慰，然后带着哭腔叫他名字。有几次还梦见他把自己的肉棒插进了柳枝的小穴里，那里又紧又热，梦里的柳枝特别会夹，扭着屁股叫他再快一点，他猛烈抽插，最后射进了柳枝的身体里。   
窗外轰的一声闷响，随后淅淅沥沥的雨滴打在窗子上，俞晚逸翻了个身拿出手机打了会游戏，忽然听见敲门声。   
是柳枝。   
柳枝推开门，看着他怯怯的说：“小逸，我怕。”  
柳枝的头发有些乱，他抿着下唇把刘海拨到一边，光着脚站在门口，见俞晚逸没说话，他又很小声的问：“打雷了，我可以进来跟你一起睡吗？”  
见俞晚逸没否认，柳枝便自顾自的钻进了他的被子里，柳枝没穿裤子，只穿了一件T恤，俞晚逸心不在焉的打了几把游戏，都输了，他刚放下手机，柳枝就主动凑过来，用冰凉的小腿轻轻蹭了蹭他的膝盖。   
俞晚逸瞬间像被电了一样浑身酥麻，他皱着眉头问柳枝：“你干什么？”  
柳枝又凑近一些说：“小逸，我冷。”  
他妈的，勾引的意味太过明显，俞晚逸觉得身体燥热喉咙发干，他看着柳枝近在咫尺那张清秀的脸，目光中满是无辜，他咬着牙说：“别跟我发骚。”  
柳枝摇了摇头说我没有，我只是冷，随后就钻进了俞晚逸的怀里。他身子冰冰凉凉的，软的像一条蛇，在俞晚逸的怀里蹭来蹭去，细滑的大腿时不时的碰着俞晚逸两腿之间，没几下俞晚逸就被他撩硬了，柳枝看着他白皙的脸上立刻浮现一片绯红，他伸手摸了摸俞晚逸的性器，抿着下唇说：“你硬了。”  
俞晚逸确实硬了，而且性器涨的发疼，他捏着柳枝的下巴狠狠地说：“你他妈就是想让我操你。”  
说完他一把把柳枝摁进怀里咬上了他的唇，柳枝的嘴唇很软，也是冰冰凉凉的，柳枝那么瘦，身上都没有肉，唯独屁股和胸口软软的，俞晚逸暗想，柳枝真是天生被操的料。   
他的吻并不温柔，舌头钻进柳枝的口腔狠狠搅弄，把他吻的快要上不来气，柳枝的嘴角流出甜腻的口水，目光迷离的叫他名字。   
俞晚逸分开他的双腿，看见柳枝今天穿的是白色的蕾丝边三角裤，半勃的性器被紧紧的包裹住，顶端还流出了丝丝缕缕的透明汁水，俞晚逸扯下他的内裤，把一条腿架在肩膀上帮他做扩张。   
柳枝这个骚货明明整天自慰，可下面还是那么紧，俞晚逸刚插入一根手指就感觉到被狠狠的吸住了，他狠狠拍了拍柳枝的屁股骂：“你他妈要夹断我吗，放松点儿！”  
柳枝眼睛红红的，可后穴还是忍不住的紧缩，俞晚逸掰开他的肉穴狠狠捅了几下，就迫不及待的想要插进去，可是龟头刚刚插进去一半，柳枝就哭着说疼。   
“啊——嗯，不，不要，好痛。”  
俞晚逸又挤进去一些，柳枝立刻哭了出来，俞晚逸丝毫没有心疼的意思，看着他掉眼泪反而更兴奋了，他掰着柳枝纤细的腿，硬着头皮一插到底，湿热的甬道像有无数小吸盘似的狠狠的吸着他，俞晚逸爽的仰头喘着粗气，压在柳枝的身上开始疯狂抽插。   
痛感很快就被舒爽取代，俞晚逸那玩意又粗又大，把柳枝撞的不断往后耸，穴道噗嗤噗嗤的喷水，柳枝情难自禁的叫他名字。   
“唔，快点，小逸，再快一点。”  
俞晚逸捏着他细软的腰肢，凶狠的撞进去，肉壁摩擦的快感让柳枝很快就丢盔弃甲，迎来一小波高潮。他高潮的时候整个人都蜷缩起来，小腿痉挛着打颤，后穴一股一股的向外淌水，那汁水像蜜糖一样黏腻的粘在两个人腿根之间，淫荡的甜蜜。   
柳枝舒服的躺在床上哆嗦，他红嫩的小舌头吐出来些，舔了舔下唇，轻声叫他，弟弟。   
俞晚逸在他身体里射了一次，没过一会儿又硬了，他把性器重新插进去捅了两下，低头亲了亲柳枝的嘴角哼笑着说：“整天勾引我是不是，早就想让我操你了是不是？”  
柳枝轻轻摇头矢口否认：“我没有，我真的没有。”  
“哥哥，还不承认呢，我可是听到你在自慰的时候叫过我的名字，难道不是在想着我用几把干你吗？”  
这是他第一次开口叫他哥哥。   
俞晚逸说完又重重的操了几下，柳枝哼唧两声，被拆穿后满脸通红，他把脸转向一边，吸了吸鼻子，哑着嗓子说：“因为我喜欢你。”  
是一想到就难以自持的喜欢。   
俞晚逸听到他这话后怔了一下，随后再一次凶狠的操干起来，他顶着柳枝最敏感的那点凶猛的撞着，嘴里不干净的骂：“就是犯贱而已，别为自己的淫荡找借口了。”  
粗硬的性器像根棍子一样插入他体内，汹涌而来的快感让柳枝瞬间失了理智，他双腿缠上俞晚逸的腰一晃一晃的迎合着他的动作，小小的穴口被彻底操开了，汁水汹涌而出，把床单打湿了一整片。   
俞晚逸爽的头皮发麻，他深深的插进去，捅到底，甚至能从柳枝单薄平坦的小腹上看见自己性器的轮廓，那软肉被顶起来一小块，每次抽插都能看得清楚，视觉效果尤为精湛，俞晚逸舔着嘴角笑了笑，说他真骚。   
他把柳枝翻来覆去的干，射了两次，床单被他弄的一片狼藉，后来柳枝昏睡过去，俞晚逸低头亲了亲他还挂着泪水的睫毛，忽然身子一震。   
他睁开眼睛，发现自己平躺在床上，身旁没有人。   
俞晚逸撩开被子看了看，自己的内裤已经湿透了，上面挂着斑驳的精液。   
操，又是春梦。   
只不过这次的春梦太过真实了，扰的俞晚逸心烦。他起床去厕所清洗了一下，脑子里却一直回荡着梦里柳枝的那句，因为我喜欢你。   
是自己想的太多了吧。   
自从发现柳枝喜欢在家里自慰开始，俞晚逸就经常这样梦到他，次数愈加频繁，以至于他真的有点想把柳枝压在身下操上一次。   
不知道是不是和梦里同样的滋味。   
俞晚逸又重新躺回床上，却发现睡意全无，他套上裤子去客厅阳台吹风，发现柳枝站在那。   
柳枝穿着件很长很松的T恤，没穿裤子，光着脚站在那，背影看起来弱不禁风，好像随时都会被风吹走似的，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，柳枝就那么站着。俞晚逸站在他身后盯着他腿根看，不知道他今天穿的是什么颜色的蕾丝边内裤。   
他走到柳枝身边问他：“你在看什么，这么晚怎么还不睡。”  
“下雨了。”柳枝说。   
俞晚逸伸手去摸他的手，柳枝躲了一下，俞晚逸不知道他为什么躲，在昏暗的星光下，柳枝皮肤看起来白的透明，透明到几乎有一种可以穿透他的错觉，俞晚逸强行握住他的手，发现和梦里一样冰凉。他微微蹙眉，质问柳枝怎么穿的这么少。   
柳枝张了张嘴说：“太热了。”  
明明手那么冰凉。俞晚逸全当他是在勾引自己。柳枝抿着下唇看他，似乎只有嘴唇有一点血色。俞晚逸把手伸到他衣服下面摸，很意外的发现柳枝今天并没有穿蕾丝边的三角裤，而是那种最普通的纯棉平角裤。俞晚逸不满的在他屁股上揉了一把。   
又翘又软，果然是和梦里一样的。   
柳枝似乎没想到他会这么做，惊呼着推了他一把，问他干什么。   
俞晚逸遥遥的望着他，眼睛里满是欲火，他哑着嗓子说：“哥哥，我想操你。”  
柳枝先是愣住了，随后白皙的脸颊泛上一层红色，他看着俞晚逸的眼睛微微蹙起好看的眉，难以置信的说：“俞晚逸，你疯了吧。”

3  
是疯了，俞晚逸也觉得自己疯了。   
面对柳枝这样诱人淫荡的身子，没有哪个男人不会发疯的。   
他把柳枝抱起来走回卧室，摔在了柔软的大床上，柳枝瞪着一双好看的大眼睛问他要干什么，俞晚逸压在他身上问他今天为什么没有穿蕾丝边的三角裤。   
柳枝双膝曲起来，做出一个抗拒的姿势，皱着眉问他：“你在说什么？”  
俞晚逸很气愤他忽然在自己面前装得这样无辜纯情，他明明一直是那么淫荡的，他伸手去摸柳枝的屁股，柳枝在他胸口狠狠的踹了一脚。   
俞晚逸压在他身上，用小腿禁锢着他的双腿，柳枝那么瘦，他单手就把柳枝两只手腕都握在手里举过头顶，柳枝挣扎了几下，丝毫没有力气，在俞晚逸眼里不过是半推半就罢了。他低头去亲柳枝的嘴，却被柳枝狠狠的咬了一口。   
“你不能这样，我是你哥，俞晚逸。”柳枝眼眶湿润着说道。   
“我知道你是我哥，可是我们又没有血缘关系，你不是想让我干你吗，你不是一直这么想吗？你整天在我面前自慰，不就是希望有天被我操吗？”  
柳枝舔着嘴角属于俞晚逸的血腥味道，疯狂的摇头，低声喊着说，我没有。   
他的一举一动在俞晚逸眼里全都是勾引，俞晚逸再一次温柔的吻上了他的嘴唇，这一次柳枝没有再反抗，只是默默的掉眼泪，俞晚逸贪婪的享受着这颗带着咸湿味道的吻，他见柳枝不再挣扎，松了手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。柳枝的脸冰冰凉凉的，和他的眼泪一样。   
俞晚逸舔着他精致的下颌线，温柔的说道：“哥哥，我不会弄疼你的。”  
他分开柳枝的腿，触感比梦里还要真实，他揉着柳枝光滑的腿根，用手指在他挂着汁水的后穴上缓缓划过，柳枝像受不了这样刺激似的浑身颤抖，难以抑制的露出甜腻的呻吟。   
柳枝的声音真好听，清清亮亮的好像是薄荷糖的味道，又软又甜，俞晚逸刚插了一根手指，柳枝就开始大口大口的喘着粗气，他低头看见俞晚逸用两根手指抽插自己的后穴，红着脸轻声道：“轻，轻点，啊……不，不行了。”  
“是不是比你自己弄的舒服多了，哥哥，你流了好多水。”俞晚逸抽出细长的手指放在舌尖上舔了舔，咂了咂嘴说：“这味道真甜。”  
俞晚逸用指腹摩挲着他穴口的褶皱，看着汹涌流出的汁水，嘴角勾起一抹笑，他挺着腰把粗大硬热的肉棒插进去，开始大力的抽弄起来，但是柳枝并没有配合他，只是疯狂的抗拒着挣扎，他叫着俞晚逸的名字，叫他轻一点，还叫他出去。   
“不，不要这样，太深了，啊，不要，不要弄了……”  
俞晚逸丝毫没有慢下来，他双手摁在柳枝胸口疯狂的揉着他的乳肉，用手指捏着通红的乳尖上下拉扯，下身一刻不停的操干。   
开始柳枝还在抗拒，嘴里说着你不能这样，你不能这样做，到后来被操的说不出话，只剩下细弱的喘息，他的小腿被干的晃晃悠悠，脚尖都爽的蜷缩起来，眼泪从精致漂亮的脸蛋上滑落，顺着下颌落在嘴角。   
俞晚逸深深插进去，感受着柳枝体内的滚烫，他明明手脚都冰冰凉凉，像是不真实的触感，可是下面却又紧又热，俞晚逸操的他发出黏腻的呻吟，心满意足的射在了他的身体里。   
柳枝的小腿还一颤一颤的，他红着眼睛面对着俞晚逸，伸手摸了摸他的脸，声音很轻，轻到一不留神就会被风吹散了似的，他说：“小逸，你不能这样了。”  
俞晚逸笑了一声：“不能怎么样？不能操你吗？”  
柳枝目光酸涩的摇了摇头，伸手覆盖上他的眼睛，异常温柔的说：“不能在梦到我了，你睡了太久，该醒了。”  
“我不要，我不想，我不喜欢你了行吗，我就只是跟你做爱也不可以吗？”  
俞晚逸不知道自己为什么会这样说，他忽然觉得很难过，整个人被那种无法言喻的巨大悲伤而覆盖着，柳枝的手心冰凉，覆盖在他的眼睛上，俞晚逸很快进入到一个梦境里。   
是很清晰，也很清醒的梦境。   
他看见自己站在柳枝面前，手里拿了一个盒子，柳枝打开来看，里面是一条嫩粉色的三角蕾丝边内裤，柳枝看到的一瞬间脸就红了，他微微蹙眉，问俞晚逸什么意思。   
“哥哥，我喜欢你，我想看你穿这个。”  
“俞晚逸！你乱说什么！”  
柳枝好像很气愤，他把盒子摔在俞晚逸的身上，低声说：“我说了，我不能喜欢你，也不能跟你在一起，不管你怎么黏我求我也不可能，我是你哥哥，也只能是你哥哥。”  
俞晚逸看见自己哭着跪坐在地上，抱着柳枝的小腿祈求着，求他不要离开自己，求他不要走，但柳枝只是很冷漠的叫他滚。   
再后来，俞晚逸看见父母在罚跪，他们质问柳枝为什么勾引自己，柳枝跪在那里低声说：“都是我的错。”  
柳枝跪了很久，梦里的时间无法判断，但俞晚逸觉得或许是一天一夜，他看见自己也跪在柳枝身边，柳枝皱着眉看他，问他怎么这么傻。   
“我只想问你一个问题，你到底喜不喜欢我。”  
俞晚逸没听到他的回答，再后面是挨打，俞晚逸的父亲拿着椅子往他的身上砸，嘴上骂他，竟然敢跟你哥哥乱搞，你居然敢喜欢你哥哥。   
俞晚逸看见他自己被打的伤痕累累，却还是嘴硬的说，我喜欢他，我就是喜欢他。两个人跪在那里，椅子高高举起来，要落下的时候，柳枝忽然扑倒俞晚逸身上帮他挡了一下，接着昏了过去。   
俞晚逸险些被急救室三个大字晃瞎了眼睛，他想柳枝不管再怎么弱不禁风也不至于一下就昏迷吧，他拉着路过的一个护士问他怎么回事，护士很奇怪的看了一眼说：心脏病，你们家病危通知书下了那么多你还不知道吗？   
俞晚逸愣愣的站在那里，他看见父母和自己站在门口，等医生再出来的时候，只是轻轻的摇了摇头。   
俞晚逸不管不顾的扑上去质问，梦就在这个时候醒了过来。   
他以为，至少自己会躺在家里的床上，可是却发现躺在医院里，四周是白的刺眼的墙壁，还有浓浓的消毒水味，他眨了眨眼睛，一开口却觉得喉咙干的发疼根本说不出话，周围站着很多人，看到他醒了立刻围上来说：你终于醒了。   
俞晚逸茫然的看着他们，他听见一个医生说：“你昏迷了一个月，终于醒了。”  
俞晚逸环顾四周，发现了很多熟悉不熟悉的面孔，可是里面却没有一个是柳枝的，他疑惑的问道：“柳枝呢？”  
一时间嘈杂的声音安静下来，面对所有人的沉默，俞晚逸更是疑惑了，他问：“发生了什么？”  
一个月前，全家开车去山上旅游，结果下了暴雨，所有路都封了，几个人被困在山上遇到了泥石流，连人带车都被冲到深壑里，柳枝是伤的最重的那个，等救援队到的时候，柳枝已经没有心跳了。   
俞晚逸的大脑似乎一时间无法接受这么多信息，他甚至无法分辨从哪里开始是梦境，哪里是现实。他捏着太阳穴只觉得阵阵发痛。   
但是他现在唯一知道的是，柳枝是他哥，他喜欢柳枝，柳枝不在了。   
一想到这里，那种难以言喻令人窒息的巨大悲伤感又从心底浮了出来。   
他不在了，甚至连上一次是什么时候见他，自己都想不起来，回到家里，俞晚逸躺在空空荡荡的床上总感觉身边该躺着柳枝，他柔软细嫩的腰肢该被自己握在怀里，他喜欢也好抗拒也好，那鲜活的生命总该是存在的，而不是像现在这样，他只能搂着一团空气发呆。   
他好想他。   
俞晚逸躺在床上，柳枝来他房间借浴室洗澡然后光着腿说抱歉的画面记忆犹新历历在目，就好像，就好像这么多记忆里，只有那一份才是真实的。   
俞晚逸望着天花板，好像突然想到了什么，他起身去翻柜子，把所有东西都翻了出来，却什么也没有找到，没有一点关于柳枝的气息。俞晚逸想，或许他又掉入了另一个梦境里。   
他沉沉睡过去，再睁开眼睛时，光线从窗帘的缝隙中透过来，却还是和从前一样。   
他......柳枝，真的不在了。   
这样过了半个月，他发现自己越来越想念柳枝，虽然他不清楚自己是在那个时间段喜欢上他的，向他表白的，可是他真的很想他，想念他的身体，想和他做爱，想看他在自己身子下面哭，也想看他穿那条蕾丝边内裤。   
俞晚逸开学了，学校离家不远，他之前明明是再也不想回到这里，他不想见到柳枝，可是现在他却异常想家，他心不在焉的在学校上了一周的课，周五晚上时，回家睡了一觉。夜里好像又下了雨，雨不大，也不扰人。   
俞晚逸睡不着了，他翻了个身，忽然看见柳枝睡在自己身边。   
他好像是一瞬间醒过来的。   
柳枝眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，脸颊绯红的看着他，抿着嘴有点不好意思的说：“你怎么睡了这么久呀，我房间的花洒还没有修好，晚上可以在你浴室里洗澡吗？”

第三则。  
《秘密》  
1   
熄灯之后，宿舍里变得安静起来，周遭的一切都变得温柔缓慢，窗户留了一点缝隙，能听见初夏吹过的晚风，闻到草木清香和月光浮尘的味道。   
我躺在床上打了一把游戏，接着点开微信置顶的对话框，他头像是自己背影的照片，那张照片还是我给他拍的。我盯了好一会儿也没发出一条消息，我不知道要说什么，可能太多话憋久了，到最后一句也说不出来，再过一段时间就全忘了，毕竟在这段关系里说什么都觉得突兀，现在十二点了，不知道他有没有睡。   
我想了想，还是打了四个字：你睡了吗？   
消息还没发出去，对面就发来一条消息：你睡了吗？   
我那颗快要陷入睡眠的心脏立刻为这一点毫无根据的默契跃动起来，我飞快打字回复道：没有。   
隔壁床发出点和被子摩挲的轻响，不用看都能想象出他弯腰抬脚的动作，很快他蹑手蹑脚的从床上爬下来摸进我的被窝，他先是把手伸进来摸到我的手臂，接着搂住我的腰，然后掀起被子直接钻进来了。他手脚冰凉，像是从冷水里捞出来似的，唯独贴上来的胸膛火热，他像个没长大的小孩子把下巴搭在我肩膀奶声奶气的说：“阿远，我失眠了。”   
宿舍的床太小，两个男人挤在一起几乎是从头贴到尾，我向里躲了一点儿，他以为是我让地方给他，很快又贴上来。我不能推开他，只好伸出手臂把他搂进怀里，装作很无所谓的样子拿起手机看了一眼说：“现在才十二点，还不算失眠。”   
他想了想默认点头：“也是。”   
不过洛听向来是那种早睡早起自的人，十二点没睡必定有什么心事，我搂着他，两根手指下意识卷着他头发玩了一会儿，低声问道：“你是不是有什么事想跟我说？”   
他头顶抵在我耳边，几乎是脸贴着脸，透着刚刚洗完澡还未散去的水蜜桃沐浴液的味道，和他身上自带的奶味，从他皮肤一点点传过来，在黑暗中我睁着眼睛，看见从窗帘缝隙照进来的一点月光，在墙上留下一小块长方形的光斑，是银灰色的，上面有流动飘渺的虚无。我盯着那块光斑克制着身体上微妙的变化说到：“反正这里没有别人，想说什么就告诉我。”   
洛听像只小猫一样从鼻腔里‘嗯’了一声，带着点撒娇似的羞涩，搂着我的手也紧了一些。他可能在思考怎么说，在心里默默酝酿，我能清晰感受到他和平日里的不同，他体温有了点儿变化，影响着我的体温也越来越热，我把被子掀起来一点儿，后背贴着冰凉的墙壁，等着他开口。   
大概过了五分钟，也可能是十分钟，墙上那块月亮光斑移动了一点儿，洛听终于开口了。   
他热气都吹在我脸上，口腔里还有残留的儿童水果牙膏的味道，他轻声说：“阿远，我好像恋爱了。”   
2   
洛听是我在高一时换的第十七个同桌，那时候我家里出了点儿状况，性格变的格外叛逆，染了个十分傻逼的黄色头发，整天躲在教学楼后面和几个学长抽烟。   
换同桌的原因都差不多，家长怕我影响他们家小孩学习，怕跟着我学坏，有几个坐了一周，放学时候我把桌子弄的哐哐作响，试卷课本丢了一地，和我同桌的女孩子说：“你不要太欺负人了。”   
我抬手把她书包顺着窗户丢出去了，她气的直跺脚，眼眶发红，我露出恶作剧得逞的坏笑，第二天的同桌就变成了洛听。   
洛听性格十分温柔，像一只温顺的小动物，但我依旧顽劣的和对待别人那样对待他，踹他桌子，丢他书包，他从来都是一言不发。他忍受着我为非作歹，一切过分行为，直到高二我过生日那天，他放学时从书包里拿出一个盒子。   
打开后是一小块已经被挤扁的蛋糕，上面白色的奶油黏腻的贴在包装纸盒上，他把蛋糕推给我有点遗憾的说：“对不起啊，弄坏了，不过生日快乐。”   
我说：“哦。”   
他说：“你吃了吧。”   
我说：“这么恶心谁要吃。”   
洛听有点儿委屈的用小勺子一点点挖着吃，还剩下一口的时候我语气及其不友善的说：“是我过生日，你自己吃的津津有味。”   
洛听早就习惯了我的不讲理，他笑着把最后一口蛋糕喂给我吃，然后带着点笑意很小声的问：“甜吗？”   
我看了他一眼，冷漠的说：“甜个屁。”   
不过第二天我把头发染回了黑色，再也没有欺负过洛听。   
男生之间的友谊很微妙，我欺负他长达一年之久，最后被一口破奶油给收买了，或许我后知后觉发现欺负他并没什么意思，他从来不反抗，甚至不跟我大声说话，现在想想，那时候的我真没素质，而洛听从不在意。   
洛听和我说过，我是他遇见最好的人，他愿意做我的朋友。   
听他说完这话，我在他后脑勺上轻轻拍了一下，骂他傻逼。   
洛听跟在我后面走，乖乖地说：你也不要老是讲脏话。从那之后我就没再说过脏话了。   
洛听一直把我当做他最好的朋友，我也是。我们做了三年同桌，最后考了同一所大学，从开始到现在，一共认识了六年。   
3   
洛听见我没说话，他侧过身子面对着我，在黑暗中也能看见他眼睛里闪着的光，他舔舔嘴唇用气音问我：“你知道唐蓝吗？”   
“我知道。”   
我们学校后面一间酒吧里驻唱的漂亮女孩，黑头发大眼睛，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，有浮世绘的花臂。不过这些形容都是别人嘴里传来的，我见过她说过话，但并不清晰记得什么样子。   
洛听看着我，语气里带了点愉悦和隐忍，他用从未有过的兴奋音调压抑着声音对我说：“我好像喜欢上她了。”   
“那你去追她。”   
“我不敢。”   
洛听从没谈过恋爱，认识他这么久，甚至没在他口中听过哪个女生的名字，如今他说了喜欢，那就一定是真的喜欢。我想了想在手机里翻出唐蓝的联系方式推给他，我笑笑说：“是不是男人，喜欢一个人有什么不敢说。”   
洛听好像很同意我的话，他点了点头，然后问我：“你有过喜欢的人吗？”   
我说，没有。   
他笑嘻嘻的凑过来在我肩膀咬了一口，然后十分笃定的说：“你骗我。”   
我说：“我没骗你，你看我喜欢过谁。”   
他若有所思的想了想，似乎是在脑海中回忆我跟谁关系亲近过，然后下结论说：“如果你喜欢一个人的话，那个人也应该是我，也只有我才能受得了你这种脾气。”   
我哼笑一声，用膝盖顶他腿说道：“喜欢你大爷。”   
洛听在被窝里哼唧着笑了几声，然后又钻进我怀里说：“今晚我跟你睡吧，我总是想她，睡不着。”   
“你不就是上次一起去玩见过她一次，你喜欢她什么？”   
“我也不知道，她笑起来好温柔，唱歌也好听，她的每个眼神表情我都记得一清二楚，她抽烟的时候也好看，左耳有七个耳洞。”   
“你不是不喜欢别人抽烟吗？”   
“完蛋了，唐蓝在我心里已经不是别人了。”   
4   
我陪洛听在那家酒吧听了一周的歌，唐蓝每天晚上八点到十一点唱，之后会和朋友一起喝酒玩到十二点，然后再回住的地方。   
来的久了，老板都认识我们俩，洛听出去时老板过来和我闲聊问：“是不是看上唐蓝了，我们这有一半人都是来看她的。”   
我笑着摆摆手说：“不是我，我朋友。”   
老板挑了挑眉，回过头向外往了一眼，洛听正站在门口，老板说：“我以为他喜欢你的。”说完哈哈哈哈的笑了几声，拍拍我肩膀说：“我开玩笑哈，喜欢就追，喜欢谁都一样。”   
我被他这不知所以的玩笑弄的有些尴尬，等老板走了，洛听回来问我们讲了什么，我说：“老板叫你去追唐蓝。”   
“嗯？她没有男朋友吗？”   
“好像没有。”   
那天晚上我和洛听很晚出去，走到门口发现唐蓝正蹲在那里抽烟，她穿着一件黑色吊带，胳膊上是蓝黑色交缠在一起的纹身，左耳上带着七只很小的银色耳环，在月光下熠熠发光，我把洛听推到她面前，唐蓝仰起头看他。   
洛听像个早恋被发现的孩子，紧张的不知道要说什么，他手背在身后，双脚并拢，姿势比军训时候还要标准，他低头看着唐蓝，咬着下唇，半天没说出一句话。   
唐蓝甜甜的笑笑说：“怎么了？”   
“我...”洛听那擂鼓般的心跳连我都快听见了，后知后觉才发现那是我的。我不知道我的紧张感从何而来，我搂着洛听的肩膀轻声说：“他喜欢你。”   
洛听惊讶的回过头看我，从耳朵红到鼻尖，唐蓝听到这话也愣了，她把手里的烟灭了，站起来，站在我们两个人面前，看了看我，又看了看他。   
然后唐蓝说：“那你今晚送我回家吧。”   
她那句话是对洛听说的，眼睛却看着我。   
我转过头对洛听说：“去吧，明天早课我给你请假。”   
洛听傻乎乎的，他把自己外套脱下来递给唐蓝，我把外套脱下来扔在他头顶转身走了，我可不想这傻逼半夜跟女人做爱时会流鼻涕。   
等到凌晨三点，我收到唐蓝发来的消息。我之前跟朋友去玩见过她几次，认识但不熟悉，没想到她会主动发消息给我，而且还是在这种时候。我打开看，看见她说。   
“我知道你的秘密了。”   
5   
洛听和唐蓝恋爱了。   
从那天晚上回来之后。   
洛听和每个坠入爱河的单纯男孩一样，每天都要和唐蓝打很多电话，发微信，然后美滋滋的和我炫耀着，唐蓝有多么的好。   
在洛听一百八十次跟我说唐蓝唱歌好听时，我微微蹙眉，说道：“我听过她唱歌，而且你说了太多次了。”可能是我不耐烦的神情和语气有些明显，洛听怔了半晌，接着他又搂紧我的腰问我：“你是不是生气了。”   
“啊？我生什么气。”   
洛听带着点委屈和愧疚说：“我最近都在陪她，没时间陪你了。”   
我闷闷的笑了一声说道：“这不是很正常吗，你会谈恋爱，也会结婚，会有自己的小孩和家庭，这些都是必然的，这是你要走的路，总有一天会没有我，我总不可能一直在你身边陪着你。”我还没说完，洛听就埋在我怀里不说话了，他好像在哭，好像又没有，钻在我怀里使劲蹭，我说：“没断奶的小孩总有一天要断奶。”   
洛听嗯嗯两声，然后说：“我知道，我知道了。”   
在我快要睡着时，我又听见他问我：“你为什么不能一直陪着我？”我说：“难道要唐蓝我们三个人结婚一起生活吗？”不过我太困了，很快就睡着，他后面再说什么，我没有听见，他好像贴着我耳朵说了很多话，也好像什么都没有说。   
洛听第一次谈恋爱，每天在网上搜刮着如何对一个人好，怎么表达自己的喜欢，他给唐蓝写情书，写那些看起来肉麻又恶心的情话，他读给我听，问我怎么样。   
我说：“我想揍你。”   
洛听把生活费都省下来给唐蓝买礼物，去研究那些口红色号，然后挑最漂亮最贵的给她。去买情侣装，虽然唐蓝总是叼着烟笑他幼稚，但唱歌的时候还是乖乖穿上了。   
洛听跟我说，想去纹身，把唐蓝的名字文在胸口，我说你敢文，我就把你心脏挖出来。大概是我说的时候表情太过狰狞认真，吓的洛听再也不敢提这件事了。不过之后我偷偷背着他去店里打了七个耳洞。   
炎热的夏天那些密密麻麻的耳洞钉在肉里，毫不意外的发炎了，我一遍又一遍涂着双氧水，其中最接近耳骨那个洞还豁掉了，我去他妈。   
不过我唯一满意的事情就是洛听变的很快乐，也交了很多朋友，他经常和唐蓝出去玩，开始我还去当电灯泡，后来不说不去，他也不会强求，毕竟谈恋爱总没有要三个人约会的道理，哪怕洛听晚上回来会睡我的床。   
没过多久，洛听搬出去住了，和唐蓝一起。   
6   
洛听和我联系的消息停留在三天前，我知道他们租的房子在哪，甚至有钥匙，但我没去找他，我总是怕会撞见那种我最不想看到的尴尬画面。   
我没去过一次。   
但我没想到失联三天的他晚上回宿舍了，我正翘着腿躺在床上打游戏，看到他回来我十分意外，但是又很想冲上去抱抱他，我很久没抱着他一起睡觉了，还没等我伸开双手，洛听就冲进我怀里。   
这一撞，把我的心都差点撞碎了。   
洛听抱着我的腰贴在我胸口好一会儿才松手，他看着我说：“可不可以借我点钱？”   
“多少，你说吧。”   
“一万块。”   
“可以给你，说要干什么。”   
洛听瘪瘪嘴，红着眼睛说：“唐蓝怀孕了。”   
尽管这不是个该意外的消息，但在洛听身上发生我还是有些意外，我觉得他这么乖，会很注意这些事情，至少不会搞大别人肚子，我本来想说他几句，但看他委委屈屈的样子，我又不忍心了，我把钱转给他搂着他说：“没关系，别有下次。不是别有，结婚之后再有。”   
洛听没有一点开心的表情，他坐在我床上忽然躺下去了，他躺在那说：“我觉得我错了。”   
未婚先孕不是什么好事，但我觉得他也不至于这么悲伤，虽然我理解他，但是我没见过他这样，我蹲在床边摸着他头发安慰他：“别难过了，等毕业了你可以结婚，那时候可以再生。”   
洛听听我说完这句话，转过头看着我忽然说：“不然我现在就结婚吧，我跟唐蓝结婚。”   
听他这么说我差点抬起手给他一巴掌，但是我忍住了，从吃了他那口蛋糕开始，我就决定再也不会欺负他了，不管他做什么，我都会站在他身后。但我还是露出不悦的表情，我在他额头上弹了一下，说道：“你当结婚是过家家，说结婚就结婚，你以为领证就算结婚了，不要见家长，不要穿婚纱，不要办酒席吗？”   
洛听躺回枕头上说：“可是我不想让她打掉这个孩子。”   
“那你叫她生下来吧，我给你出钱养着。”   
我去找唐蓝的时候，她正坐在那里抽着烟和别人聊天，哦，没有吸烟，只是叼着一根没有点燃的。我走过去和她打招呼，她问我，洛听是不是都和你说了。   
我说，说什么。   
“我怀孕了。”她说。   
我说：“哦。”   
她又说：“不是洛听的。”   
我从兜里摸了根烟点上，吸了两口开口说道：“我不打怀孕的女人，但不代表我会这么纵容你欺负他，他知道这事吗。”   
“他当然知道，我跟他说分手了。”   
“他说要娶你。”   
唐蓝看着我笑了笑，她眯起眼睛侧着头看我，半晌说道：“他是不是什么都跟你说啊？”   
我沉着脸点点头，唐蓝也点点头，然后说：“那他有没有跟你说过，我们俩，根本就没上过床。”   
7   
“柏拉图啊，”我轻蔑笑了一声“那你现在这样对得起他吗？”   
唐蓝不在乎我对她的看法，她叼着烟坐在椅子上晃着腿看我，看了一会儿说：“你对他有秘密，他对你也有秘密了。”   
8   
后来唐蓝还是把孩子打掉了，洛听没有和他分手，在毕业之后两个人结婚了。   
洛听脸上堆着笑，他甜甜的对我说：“喜欢一个人要坚持，总会有一个好结果。”   
他穿着黑色西装，光亮的皮鞋，眉宇间比之前成熟了不少，褪去了孩子般的稚气，我看着他在那些人群之间周旋的背影想他刚才说的那句话，喜欢一个人要坚持，真的有好结果吗，好结果，看着他和别人幸福，算不算好结果。   
我问我自己，结果不小心把烟灰掉在裤子上弄脏了一小块，我没考虑出他这句话是不是正确的，倒是把礼服弄脏了。   
晚上大家散伙后，剩下几个关系好的朋友留下来喝酒，玩一些很土的游戏，我运气好，一直轮不到我，但唐蓝一直有要搞我的意思，他没搞到我，但搞到洛听了。   
洛听喝的有些醉，他白嫩的脸上覆着一层粉红色，笑起来又让我想起从前的他。是很久以前的他。   
在高中毕业那天晚上，大家出去喝酒，那时候的洛听还是个小孩，眼睛干净纯澈，只喝了半瓶酒就晕晕乎乎，他靠在我怀里贴着我耳朵说：“我看不清了，看什么都是晃的。”   
我把酒杯从他手里拿出来说：“不是他们在晃，是你在晃。”   
洛听说：“我们玩游戏吧，你要告诉我一个秘密。”   
我把他搂在怀里笑着说：“这是什么游戏？”   
他说：“游戏的名字就是，你要告诉我一个关于你的秘密。”   
我喝了一口酒，看着他漂亮的眼睛说：“秘密，就是永远不能说出来的话，说出来就不是秘密了，如果是，就永远不可以说出来。”   
洛听好像没听清，他搂着我的腰撒娇说：“我不管，你要告诉我一个，必须告诉我一个，明天我们就毕业了，这是关于青春的最后一句话。”   
我对他这样的撒娇向来毫无抵抗力，我无奈的说好吧。   
他兴奋的把耳朵贴到我嘴边，他耳垂软软红红的，因为喝醉的原因有些发烫，我一张嘴，舌头就不小心碰到了，我舔了舔发干的嘴唇说：“我告诉你，那次我过生日，你给我吃的蛋糕很甜。”   
洛听听完之后咯咯的笑，他说，这个不算啦，我知道很甜。   
我说好吧，那我讲一个真的。   
9   
洛听输了，唐蓝笑着说：“你输了，你要告诉我一个关于你的秘密。”   
洛听弯起眼睛看着她，亲着她脸颊说：“我哪有什么你不知道的秘密。”   
唐蓝虽然在笑，但是不依不饶，她说，一定有的，你要告诉我。   
洛听抬起头看我，他说：“能说出来的，就不算是秘密了，是吗？”   
我说这样吧，既然唐蓝这么想知道，那我们交换，我问你问题，你来回答我。   
10   
洛听那双清澈的眼睛看我，好像醉又像没醉，像那晚他钻进我被子里墙上留下的月光，缥缈虚无。   
“喜欢过我吗？”   
“喜欢…过。”   
11   
说出来的，就不再是秘密了。   
12   
我说好吧，那我讲一个真的。   
洛听靠在我怀里很快就睡着啦，他呼吸均匀，完全屏蔽了周遭的热闹，我搂着他，凑近了，在他嘴角轻轻落下一颗吻。 

第四则。  
1   
大纲，甜的，直变弯。   
学校食堂里的冷气特别足，就跟空调不要钱一样的吹，受体质偏寒，每次来食堂都会穿上校服外套，夏天特别热，食堂里的聒噪和操场上的热气一样，像海浪般在耳边环绕。   
受这个人长得特别好看，从小带出去就会被人夸漂亮，长大了到哪都有女生追，但是他从来没恋爱过。受不是温柔类型，笑起来有点痞，坏坏的，现在很多女生都吃这一套，追他的排长队，可是他从来没对哪个女生心动过，他觉得自己可能还没遇到自己的真命天子，不是，真命天女。   
他中午一般胃口都不太好，买了饭团和冰可乐，他单手拿着托盘，一手把可乐打开刚喝了两口，就被身后的人狠狠撞了一下。   
手里的可乐没拿稳洒了一身，黏糊糊的，他皱着眉刚要转过头问大中午的不好好吃饭在这干什么害人，结果看到那张脸忽然就顿住了。   
攻本来笑着和别人闹，撞到人刚想说抱歉，一转身看到受之后表情也顿了一秒。   
攻比受高，是高三学长，看到他后忽然神情变得温柔起来，攻看着他的眼睛勾起嘴角一笑，若有所思的舔了舔嘴唇，看了他好一会儿才开口说道，对不起。   
他说：“对不起，把你弄脏了。”   
这句话不知道他是不是故意这么说的，反正到了受的耳朵里全都变了味道，他直直的看着攻，被他的脸和撩人的表情弄的心脏忽闪忽闪的，他这个时候才反应过来他以前好像在哪见过攻。   
攻拿了纸巾给他擦，态度特别好的说：“你把衣服脱下来，我帮你洗洗吧，真抱歉弄脏了。”   
食堂里明明那么吵，周围人那么多，可是受看见面前人身后的一切都变成了模糊的背景，他能清晰听见自己的心跳，他手里还攥着洒了一半的可乐，手指缝里还黏糊糊的，却还装作淡定的拿起来喝了一口。   
受用手背抹了抹嘴角说：“啊，没关系，我想起来了，我好像见过你…学长。”   
攻：“嗯？”听到他这么说好像有点意外，攻喉咙里发出一点儿疑问的尾音笑着问他，在哪。   
受脑海中关于他的片段开始陆陆续续的闪过，“之前在篮球场，学校物理竞赛的第一名，还有在你们班级后门见过…”   
“听你这么说好像搭讪的开场白啊。”   
攻这么一说受也发现自己不对劲了，他正想解释，但攻没给他机会摆摆手说，我开玩笑的，然后就让他脱下校服来拿走了，说明天还给你。   
攻读高三，住校，受高二，回家。   
下午上课时还好，结果晚上回家写完作业上床了，受又想起攻来了，他想起白天那笑起来弯弯的眼睛，想起他自己在攻面前手足无措都不知道说什么好，他不知道从哪来的这种莫名其妙的感受，他开始从大脑中搜寻着以前见过攻的画面，明明只是几秒钟，此时此刻却可以被他无限放大。   
他在床上趴了一会儿手机忽然亮了，他赶紧拿起来看，看到是一个一直追求他的女生，他看着对面长篇大论的告白，想了想回复道，我暂时不想谈恋爱。   
等他回复完了，才想起刚才自己的反应，他和学长又没有微信，他在胡乱想什么呢。   
他丧气的刚要放下手机，没想到又来了一条提示消息。   
他点开看，备注是：今天不小心把你衣服弄脏的学长   
受把这十四个字反反复复的读了几遍，加上好友后把名字改成了‘弄脏我的学长’。害，明明平时都能把荤段子挂在嘴边的人，现在倒因为这几个字不好意思起来。   
受钻到枕头下面把自己埋进去，两条腿乱蹬了一会儿才很小声的说了一句：天呐！   
2   
第二天大课间集合后，受去学校超市里买可乐，这个时间超市里凉快也没什么人，碰到几个认识的男生打招呼，受随便挑眉一笑就惹得路过的女生小声尖叫。   
他还没走到冰柜那就看见一个熟悉的背影。   
走近了才看清是学长正在冰箱里拿饮料。   
受在他旁边站了一会儿学长才注意到他，学长看了他一眼问到：“要喝什么？”   
“啊…冰可乐。”   
学长的手本来是放在矿泉水上的，听他说完后就移到旁边的可乐上，拿出来一罐，两罐，三罐，四罐，五罐......   
受就这么看着攻把里面冰冻的十几罐可乐都拿出来了，攻叫老板来问他多少钱，算好之后笑着对老板说：“先放回去冰着。”   
说完攻又指了指受跟老板说：“他要是来买冰可乐，拿我刚才结账那些就行。”   
受挺不好意思的，觉得他们还不熟，就说，不好吧，要不…   
攻靠在冰柜上开了瓶水咕咚咕咚喝了几口说，没关系，我就是不想让你跟别人一起买可乐，没别的意思。   
受心想，可是你这句话就很有别的意思啊，真是，完蛋了。   
到了下午攻才来给他送洗好的衣服，叠的整洁放在袋子里给他，递在他面前时受注意到攻手指关节有一点擦伤，他目光落在上面，又抬起头看学长。   
“怎么破了，不是用手洗的吧。”   
“啊，嗯，总觉得亲手洗更有诚意，毕竟是我给你弄脏的。”   
学长直视着他的眼睛，好像要从他的眼睛里看穿他的心思似的，学长把手指弯起来放在嘴边用舌尖舔了两下，受这个时候就感受到气氛有些不一样了，他不敢再抬头看攻，就转移话题说：“其实也不用这么麻烦的，我晚上请你喝奶茶吧。”   
明明两个人也没有多熟络，交集也不多，可是上课时受却总是在想他，他不明白这种感情是什么，他纠结的想，我不会喜欢男的吧，不会吧，怎么会呢。   
他跟同桌关系还不错，上课悄悄问他：如果你总是想一个男的，会不会很奇怪啊。   
同桌哇了一声，然后笑嘻嘻的问他，喜欢上哪个男的了，告白了没有，跟我出柜没关系的，我支持你啊。   
他听着两个字还有点敏感，赶紧摇头说不是不是，就是朋友。   
同桌说，你这么急着解释干嘛，我开玩笑的，你不会是深柜吧...   
受看了同桌一眼赶紧去捂他的嘴，好像说出来就成了事实一样，他皱着眉头说，你不要乱讲。   
放学刚走到操场上，受就被告白那个女孩子给拦住了，女孩又来了一次深情告白，周围还围了好多人，可他脑子里想的却是，我喜欢男的吗，我喜欢女的吗，那面前这个挺漂亮也可爱的为什么我一点都不会心动，反而想的都是学长，学长明明什么都没说也没做，可是看着他的眼睛，看他一笑，自己就不行了。   
女孩子还站在他面前不依不饶，正要伸手抓他衣服，忽然被人从后面拽了一下，他向后一仰头刚好靠在学长的肩膀上，学长搂着他嘴巴凑在他脖颈旁说：“不是说好放学一起去喝奶茶吗，走吧。”   
学长转过头对女生打了个响指，说道，“我的人，我带走了。”   
两个人一起坐在台阶上喝奶茶，学长看他还心事重重，就说：“如果你不喜欢她就要明确拒绝，暧昧是不好的。”   
受点点头说：“我拒绝了。”   
两个人喝完奶茶就坐在这闲聊，学长过了一会儿从兜里摸出烟来点上，刚抽了两口他没忍住说：“学长，抽烟也是不好的。”   
学长歪头看着他说：“学我啊。”   
“不是…”   
学长又吸了口烟，离他更近了一点儿，当然也可能是受的错觉，他看着学长缓缓把烟吐出来，嘴唇动了动说：“有瘾，戒掉很麻烦的。”他又吸了口烟，目光没从受的脸上离开。   
他和学长之间弥漫着烟气，学长笑的很暧昧，却也听话的把只抽了几口的烟给踩灭了，他说：“戒烟这种事可能需要点别的办法。”   
他觉得自己的心脏，嘴巴，身体都不受控制了，呆呆的说：“什么办法？”   
学长那双笑起来弯弯的眼睛轻眯，身子向前倾，学长抬手动作温柔的把他耳边柔软的鬓角撩起来露出可爱的小耳朵，学长贴在他耳边，明明嘴唇没有碰到，可那气息和触感比碰到了还要致命危险。   
学长说：“你猜。”   
3   
学长明明抽烟了，他也明明不喜欢烟味，可是他此时却感受不到多么难闻，他后背直挺挺的坐着，躲也不知道躲。半晌摇摇头说，我不知道。   
学长笑着点头：“以后有机会再告诉你。”   
他不知道学长想要说什么，可直觉告诉他学长在刚才那一刻是想要吻他的，他们之间不过一尺距离，只要稍稍动身嘴巴就能碰到一起，学长甚至深呼吸了两次，然后就起身离开了。   
他不知道为什么犹豫。   
就像不知道自己为什么会期待那样。   
两个人沉默着走了一段路，到了分叉路口时学长挥挥手说，明天见。   
“今天太晚了，明天学校见。”   
他也摆了摆手说，再见。   
他转身刚走了两步就后悔了，总觉得两人之间错失了些什么，他又转过身来，可是这时候学长已经快步走远，他拿出手机看了一眼，大概是真的太晚了。   
他站在那发呆，用手轻轻摸着嘴唇，如果刚才学长亲上来会是什么样，他的嘴巴也是软的吗，又或者，会带着烟草味。   
他还毫无边际的幻想着，没想到再抬头的时候学长又返回来了，学长看到他还站在这里露出一丝差异，但很快被愉悦兴奋的表情取代了。   
学长抿着嘴笑，一双漂亮眼睛在黑暗中闪着光似的，昏黄的路灯下他那张英气逼人的脸十分柔和，目光也温柔的溢出水来，学长站在他面前伸手像摸小猫那样揉了揉他的头顶，说：“忽然有点舍不得你，就回来看一眼，本来没抱着希望的，没想到你真的没走。”   
他肚子里明明该有无数据撩人的话，可是在学长面前全都被吃了似的，一句也想不出来，他耳朵发热，用手指了指心脏说：“它一直跳。”   
学长轻笑一声：“它不跳不就危险了吗。”   
“给我听听。”   
受站直一点，把胸口挺起来给他听，他以为学长会弯下腰来的，但没想到学长伸手把他搂进了怀里，学长搂着他，用脸轻轻蹭他的发梢，很缓慢也很温柔的说：“让我的心脏来听听你的心跳，看看他们是不是一样的心动。”   
受特别紧张，他回抱着学长，两人不知道抱了多久，他开口叫了声学长，还没继续说，学长忽然侧过脸碰了他耳朵一下，好像在亲他的耳朵又好像是无意碰到的，学长松开手说太晚了，快回家吧，我看着你走。   
他走了几步回过头看见学长还站在那，学长跟他摆了摆手说，真的明天见。   
晚上回家后学长问他到家了吗，他说到了，很快又收到学长的晚安，他像打‘我爱你’三个字那样小心翼翼的打了晚安两个字，然后甜蜜的捧着手机睡着了。   
4   
第二天受很早就起来了，吃饭都感觉比平时有精神，他到学校路过超市时想起学长手指破了进去买了创可贴，老板看到他时还逗他问要不要喝冰可乐。   
中午放学他去找学长，学长正在门口跟几个朋友说话，大概三个人说好一起去吃饭，但学长看到他后让朋友先走了过来找他，于是身后几个人开始起哄，受又不好意思的脸红了。   
学长转过头对他几个朋友做了个口型，几个人笑着走了，他不知道学长说了什么，但想想也肯定是暧昧至极。   
他从兜里把创可贴拿出来给他，说：“给你。”   
学长：“嗯？”   
“你手指不是破了吗，把这个贴上吧。”   
“啊，你来就是给我送这个吗？”   
受看着学长，嗯了一声点点头。学长把创可贴拿过来但是没用，他放在兜里然后搂着受的肩膀说，走吧，中午一起去吃饭。   
这时候受觉得自己已经动心了，可是他不确定自己到底是不是喜欢男的，如果不深思这个问题好像没什么关系，两个人可以像朋友一样吃饭，一起喝可乐，一起坐着聊天，或者拥抱，可是认真想来，他究竟把这种关系当作什么了，是喜欢吗，还是单纯的暧昧，又或者只是一种错觉。   
到了食堂攻看他就买了一点吃的，还是几个饭团，问他这么喜欢吃饭团吗，我做的特别好吃，有机会做给你吃啊。   
受又想起昨天晚上学长说的有机会，不自觉地笑出了声。   
学长问他笑什么，他说想知道学长说的那个‘有机会’是什么机会。   
学长拿了一双新的筷子，把自己点的一份鸡块全都夹给他，接着说，‘有机会’就是时机到了，放心吧我说的每句话，答应你的每件事我都记着，不会忘了。   
他这么一说受反而有点不好意思了，好像自己在计较也特别在乎学长对自己的承诺似的，他很想解释自己不是这个意思，但是怕话说出口又是别的意味了。   
两人吃晚饭学长让他在这等，他一个人倒了垃圾收了餐盘，回来时候拿了两盒冰淇淋，他递给受说，谢谢你的创可贴。   
是香草味的，他最喜欢的味道。   
他不知道学长是怎么知道的，又或者是个意外，他的猜测，可是那时候受心动的不得了，他下意识觉得他们像热恋中的恋人，又或者是互相喜欢但没有戳破的暗恋对象。   
啊...想的实在是太多了，当他反应过来他们不过是普通的同学关系时，心底那种巨大的失落感又涌了上来。   
学弟挖了一大口冰淇淋吃，淡淡的清香和冰爽的奶味充斥着口腔，他倒吸一口凉气，用开玩笑的语气说：“我们这样来回感谢，礼尚往来，可能一辈子都没完没了。”   
学长也跟他一样挖了一大口，等这一口吃完含化了才说：“那就这样一辈子。”   
两个人说好晚上一起走，他放学刚出了门口还没看到学长又看见那个女孩子了，女孩子眼睛红红的，低着头说了些喜欢他的话，和之前差不多的告白，尽管拒绝过很多次了但对方似乎没想过要放弃。   
他虽然不讨厌，但是也有些苦恼，他只好语气冷冷的说：“可以不要来打扰我了吗，我不喜欢你。”   
“你是不喜欢我，还是根本就不喜欢女孩子？”   
女孩红着眼睛看他，似乎在等一个确切的答案，她见受犹豫，便说：“其实，你喜欢男的对吗？”   
这声音不大不小刚好周围的人都听见了，不少人投来八卦好奇的目光，他皱了皱眉说，我不喜欢男的。   
可是说完的瞬间，他却看见了站在两步之外的学长。   
学长没什么表情，只是看了看他，就转身走了。   
他觉得自己没说错什么，可还是感觉心脏被重重砸了一下。   
5   
从那天后他连着好几天都没再见到学长。   
说来也是奇怪，当他和学长不熟悉时好像也没在意会不会见到这个人，一旦熟悉了就每天能见到，可是现在又一次也见不到了，就像这个人人间蒸发一样。他知道学长在生气，可他没想好要怎么安慰。   
他靠在树上发呆，数着树上的纹络，他想着如果数到一百还没见到学长那么就去班级找他，如果见到了那么就过去跟他说对不起，如果学长问他为什么对不起，他就说…就说，他挠了挠头，还是没想好要怎么说。   
唉，先找了人再说，说不定到时候就想到了。   
他用手指尖轻轻抠着树干，在上面数纹络，一条，两条，三条，刚数到十二条他就看到学长了。   
操场上那么多人，他一眼就在人群中看到了，甚至都没有认真寻找，学长好像自带光坏似的，又好像在头顶画了个箭头指着：我的学长。   
可是很快他又注意到学长身旁站了另一个人，是个很可爱的男孩子，学长搂着他的肩膀两人有说有笑，当路过他身边时学长只是抬起头没什么表情的看了他一眼就离开了，他手指尖还卡在树缝里，已经忘了自己数里多少了。   
他回到教室趴了一中午，下午也闷闷不乐心事重重，同桌看见他说：你怎么了，脸色这么差。   
他摇摇头趴在桌子上不理人。   
到了晚自习他才转过头来问同桌：“如果跟你关系很好的人，很在意的人忽然跟别人在一起了，你什么感觉啊，会难过吗？”   
同桌想了想说：“那要看这个人是谁了，关系多好。”   
他说：“一个会心动的人。”   
同桌：“喜欢他啊，那肯定难过啊。”   
他说：“啊，不是喜欢吧。”   
同桌看着他若有所思的说：“是个男的。”   
他张了张嘴又闭上了，抿着嘴不说话，同桌问他，是不是不确定自己是不是喜欢他啊，他点点头。同桌又说，或者是自己喜欢了，但因为性别相同所以自己不敢承认，他犹豫一会儿又点了点头。   
同桌：“既然真的喜欢，其他人的眼光，其他阻碍又有什么关系，至少你自己要相信你喜欢他，他喜欢你，都是一个合理也不该被磨灭的存在。”   
他趴在桌子上，可怜兮兮的抬起眼睛问：“真的不重要吗。”   
“除了你的喜欢，你的感受，其他都不重要。”   
他的心结似乎解开了，他跨越了自己面前的障碍栏，可是从他这儿到学长那里还有着重重的山。   
下课后有人给他买了好多零食送过来，虽然会收到很多喜欢他的女生送来的东西，但是直觉告诉他是学长送的，可是等他走到后门时人已经走了。   
他到了课间总是在学校里转悠可是再也碰不到学长了，就连放学回家的路上也一步一步慢悠悠的走，可是再也没见到学长的身影。   
直到晚上回家躺在床上准备睡了，忽然收到了学长发来的消息。   
学长问他，在干什么。   
他明明激动的心脏都要跳出来了，捧着手机好一会儿才回复几个字：准备睡了。   
学长：哦。   
他又赶紧问：怎么了，睡不着吗。   
学长过了一分钟才发来一段语音，他说：要不要出来喝奶茶，我就在你家楼下。   
6   
他出来后发现学长就站在楼下，手里拎着奶茶，还是上次他们喝的那个味道。   
学长脚边有几根烟头，手里还夹着刚抽了一半的，不知道在这里站了多久了。学长看到他下来立刻把手里的烟扔到脚边踩灭了，抖了抖身上的烟味才走过来。   
他看着学长，抿着嘴低头很小声的说：“我不喜欢烟味。”   
“以后我都不抽了。”   
他说，哦。   
两个人这么面对面沉默了一会儿，学长吸了口气，终于开口说：“其实我觉得我自己挺幼稚的，那天晚上说好找你一起回家，结果路过班级刚好看到那女生跟你表白，我听见你说…听见你说...”学长的声音弱了下来，他很没有底气也故作平静的说：“我听见你说你不喜欢男的。”   
“不知道我为什么会这么生气，明明错的是我吧，是我喜欢上直男，是我搞不清楚状况，你把我当朋友，我却想要的更多。”   
学长垂着头，又把手伸进兜里，动作看起来是想要拿烟来抽，但摸到后有意识到站在面前的自己喜欢的人并不喜欢这个味道，于是又放了回去。   
学长说：“我好幼稚，我故意躲着你，故意和别人在一起气你，可是到头来想想，你不喜欢我，我这么傻的吃醋又有什么意义。”   
他抬起头看学长，学长伸手摸了摸他的胳膊说：“我喜欢男孩子，我喜欢你，如果你不知道自己是不是喜欢，可不可以接受，没关系，我可以等你的答案。”   
他明明有一肚子话要说，可是到了嘴边却又没有勇气说出来了。   
学长看着他伸手想要抱抱他，可是看他没有回应，抬起来的手又轻轻放下了。   
学长今天来的目的就是告诉这些，给他解释这些，现在说完了，对方没什么回应，学长看了他好一会儿说，再见。   
他还站在原地。   
等学长走了几步后忽然又停下脚步回来了，学长看着他很真诚的说：“太晚了，我回不去了，不如今晚你收留我吧。”   
他拿起手机看了一眼时间，还有一小时学校才关门，他看了看手机又看了看学长，又把手机按亮了给学长看时间。学长握住他的手轻轻一按，咔嗒一声把屏幕锁上了，低声说，走吧。   
他好像感觉到危险了，可是又不会拒绝，就像他喜欢着学长，但是又不敢承认那样。   
学长在他的房间里打量一圈，两个人在房间呆了一会儿，即使开着空调可还是能感觉到温度一点点上升，之后学长去洗澡，他一个人在房间发呆。   
学长刚洗了一会儿就说水凉了，叫他进去一下，他进去后看见学长下半身只为了一条围巾，他不自然的舔了下嘴唇心里清楚学长里面根本就什么都没穿，他摸了摸水温，对学长说，调好了。   
学长把手放在水流下，嗯了一声，还是看着他。   
学长把花洒拿下来在手上冲，开玩笑着说，之前我不总是跟你说有机会吗，现在就是机会了，你要跟我一起洗澡吗。   
学长说，如果你真的不清楚是不是喜欢我，我可以帮你看清楚。   
他点了点头，那要怎么…   
还没等他问，学长就放下花洒搂着他吻了上去。   
温水溅在两个人身上，学长下面紧紧贴着他，没动几下浴巾就掉了，他没敢低头，学长摸着他后颈压进自己怀里，声音比刚才的温柔多了几分强制的占有欲。   
“我来帮你弄清楚，你到底多喜欢我。”   
7   
受也不是傻子，在进来之前就知道会发生什么，其实时间再往前推，学长说要留下来的时候他就知道今晚躲不过了。   
他刚坐在卧室里，吹着冷风，可心脏和手心都是热的，他在心里嘀咕，怎么回事啊，有什么怕的，这不是很正常吗。   
啊...会痛吗，是用后面那里吗，或者用嘴，啊，手，还是在一起蹭蹭，刚刚他还心虚的抬眼看着学长，学长刚好也在看他，两个人目光对上他就更紧张了。   
学长洗澡的时候他紧张到咬指甲，真是的，他什么时候这样过，平时都是别人看着自己脸红紧张，怎么到了学长这儿他就变得这么不争气了。   
结果进了浴室没容他多想，就被按在怀里给亲了。   
学长身上还挂着水珠，湿漉漉的，接吻之后学长像抚摸小猫那样揉着他的后颈，这个姿势看起来是爱抚，其实是怕他想跑了，这么搂着他怎么躲都躲不出自己的手掌心。   
学长指腹在他脖子上摩挲着，看着他滚烫的脸颊说：“你都湿了，一起洗吧。”   
这个字意味太过明显，他双腿一紧夹了一下，学长察觉到后手掌松了些许温柔说：“你别紧张，我没说下面。”   
听学长这么一说，他更紧张了，全身都紧绷绷的。   
学长搂着他抱在怀里，在濡湿的唇瓣上轻轻亲了一口，又亲了一口，他不敢看学长的眼睛，只听见他问：“会觉得不舒服吗？”   
他摇了摇头。   
学长又低头亲了亲他，伸出舌头在他嘴里搅弄着，湿软温柔，和他舌头缠绕在一起，吸允好一会儿才退出来，学长舔了舔他的嘴角，低声问：“会想要推开我吗，会觉得恶心吗？”   
他又赶紧摇头。   
学长赤裸着身体贴近他，压抑着呼吸和情欲，学长下面顶着他，随着呼吸的起伏他能清晰的感受到学长下面的东西在他小腹皮肤上摩擦，学长贴在他耳边说，你知道我想要做什么吧，你知道的，你同意我留下来的时候你就知道了，为什么不拒绝。   
他还是轻轻摇头。   
“因为你喜欢我。”   
从浴室到床上，又从床上激烈的滚到地毯上，他被学长按着从后面进去时没忍住叫出了声，结果被家里人听到还来敲门问怎么了，他吓的要把学长从身上推下去，学长还是不紧不慢的在他身体里进出，低声说，没关系，我锁门了。   
他压抑着快感说，没事，在闹。门外哦了一声说，那你和同学早点睡。   
学长在他身上听着这样的对话不由得闷笑，学长亲咬着他后背留下吻痕问，你喜欢跟我闹吗，喜欢这样闹吗。   
学长坏心思的在他身体里磨，最后射在了屁股上。   
结束后躺在床上学长说，有时候的喜欢该需要很直白的验证方法，其实说实话，在今天之前我不确定你是不是喜欢我的。   
“我抱着打赌的心态来找你。”   
他窝在学长怀里问：“如果我拒绝了你呢，怎么办。”   
“那我就赖在你家门口不走了，我哭着敲门跟你爸妈说你勾引我，把我魂都勾没了，到头来还要抛弃我。”   
“骗人。”他听学长这么说又不好意思了，小耳朵红红的。   
第一次这么近距离又认真的观察，学长很快就发现他耳朵很敏感，他用手指尖轻轻拨弄他耳朵，觉得可爱极了又凑上去吻，他羞的缩进被子里，学长也跟着他一起钻进被子里，贴着他可爱的小耳朵问，要再来一次吗。   
在一起后他常常会想起自己以前也是个十分会撩人的男的，结果现在碰上学长了只有被撩的分，考试前一起复习，两个人面对面坐着，他用脚尖轻轻碰学长，舔着下唇给他一个飞吻。   
学长笑笑做口型说：你撩我。   
他点点头，这是他被学长撩这么久之后第一次的回击，他之前好歹也很会的好不好。   
结果学长直接过来坐他身边，勾住他脖子按在怀里亲了一口，动静不大，但周围也有一两个人注意到了，学长歉意的小声说抱歉，几个女生都被他们两个弄的红了脸。   
当然脸最红的还是受，他双腿乱蹬，心脏也扑通扑通，他举手投降说，不要闹了，我输了，我认输。   
学长亲吻他可爱的小耳朵，说，不要想着反击了，乖乖在怀里被我撩一辈子就好。 

第五则。  
《猫咪》   
前几天陪朋友去市中心逛街，路过广场时看到一群人围在那，走近了才看见是一个撸猫比赛。  
还真是’世界之大无奇不有’，原来还有撸猫比赛，免费参加的。我本来想走，我朋友是一特漂亮的小姑娘，她拉着我非要我陪她参加，对于好看的女孩子的要求我是不会拒绝的，于是我俩就站在那开始撸猫。  
规则挺简单的，就是让你站在那摸猫，把猫摸的舒服他就会蹭你，最后看谁身上的猫毛种类最多，谁就是最受欢迎的撸猫师，赢得冠军。  
对于这个奇葩的比赛规则我能说什么呢，毕竟这个比赛就挺奇葩的，不过为了陪她开心，我就站在那开始撸猫。猫确实是一种非常可爱的动物，但是男的就不会像女孩子那样，看到可爱的猫咪就喜欢的不得了，要抱着猫拍照，还要喵喵叫，太gay了，我顶多就是过去摸两下，然后心里被可爱的冒泡泡，不会表现出来的。  
就这时候突然走过来一只猫，浑身的毛的是纯白色的，两只眼睛的颜色不同，一只是琉璃蓝，一只是翡翠绿，我盯着他看时发现他居然有那么一丢丢的帅，我去，果然是像网上说的那样，单身久了连看只猫都觉得帅。  
那只猫走到我面前，一下子打了个滚，四脚朝天，他眨了眨眼睛喵喵叫了两声，还用尾巴扫了我一下，那一瞬间我居然觉得我恋爱了。  
我觉得我跟一只猫恋爱了，太可怕了吧。  
谁能想到最后是我赢得了这场撸猫比赛的冠军呢，我看见自己毛衣上各种各样的猫毛心里暗暗吐槽，大哥，这难道不是比谁的衣服更容易粘毛吗，我穿的是毛衣啊，你看看上面说不定还有路过的狗的狗毛啊！  
不过冠军也不是件坏事，毕竟我从小除了幼儿园浇花冠军以外还没拿过别的冠军奖项。于是我莫名其妙又理所应当的获得了去最大宠物店做撸猫师的工作。  
每天给无数只猫按摩，然后收钱。一时间我竟不知道到底是猫幸运还是我更幸运一些。这年头原来除了人会去做spa猫也会来按摩。  
我很快就来工作了，让我意外的是我在比赛时候看到的那只猫居然也在这儿，他最喜欢坐的位置是老板的办公桌，白天没事就跟大爷似的坐在那晃着摇尾巴，吃的是最贵的猫粮，喝的水比我们喝的矿泉水还贵，我心想这猫什么来头啊，找我的同事问了一下，她奇怪的看了我一眼说：“那是我们老板啊。”  
我是不是听错了，又问了一句：“老板的猫？”  
她扑哧笑了一声，说：“什么啊，他就是老板。”  
请问我是穿越了吗，还是到什么平行时空里，她刚才说什么，我真的没听错吗，她告诉我那只看起来帅了吧唧的猫就是老板？那个把我帅到差点做春梦的异瞳色的猫居然是老板？！  
行吧，我暂且接受了。  
那猫老板整天也没什么事，和其他猫一样吃吃喝喝睡睡，不过自从我知道他是老板后，总觉得吧他走路时候的气势确实有点像老板的架势，不过躺着撒娇时候就不一样了，比任何一只猫都可爱，而且还十分黏我。  
我没事就抱着我们老板到处溜达，哄他睡觉，喂他吃罐头，偶尔他会蹭蹭我下巴表示感谢。  
就这么过了一周，我每天都抱着那只猫逗他玩，还叫他老板，周日上班时我发现老板居然没来，取而代之的是一个特别帅的男人，穿着白衬衫戴着副金丝边眼镜，目不斜视，走路带风。  
我以为他是顾客，正要上前招呼他，结果就看他径直走进了老板办公室......什么情况啊，老板不是那只猫吗？  
我又去问我同事，她这次笑的不行，说：“他就是老板啊。”  
我靠，我这才明白过来我被耍了，我居然真的傻到相信一直猫可以当老板，我真的这么傻吗？？？居然还抱着一只猫叫了一周的老板，这群人合起伙来恶作剧我有意思吗，背后是不是要笑死了，欺负新员工就这么好玩吗。  
越想越生气，反正今天老板来了，我打算去告状，要不然这工作怎么干，时间长了岂不是要搞死我，对待新同事这群人也太不友好了！  
我进了办公室把他们恶作剧我的事一口气都给老板讲了，老板坐在桌子上在玩一根数据线，也不知道有没有听我讲话，是不是老板也要跟他们合起伙来欺负我啊，真是的，当初不是你们要我来撸猫的吗！  
我有点不耐烦了，皱眉问到：“老板，你有没有听我讲？”  
他放下数据线轻轻笑了一下，说到：“他们没有恶作剧啊。”  
“什么？”  
他把数据线放下，推了推眼镜，漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，然后用头顶在我下巴上蹭了一下，再坐回去时头顶上显然多了一双猫耳朵。  
他看着我傻在原地的样子笑的喵了一声，然后说：“你叫的老板一直都是我啊。”


End file.
